Short Visit
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: Ever since Shiori's passing away, Shun's changed over the years, as well his feelings for the girl who acompanied him to visit his mother's grave. Oneshot/Mother's Day 2013.


**Happy Mother's Day! 4th oneshot! I know it's Monday always in other places in the world, but FanFiction up with weird problems with the emails again. Ironically, I'm touring a few schools in the USA for a foreign exchange program, so I can't be with my own mother physically. This is also a challenge piece for Week 8 of BBC's Epic Trials Challenge in the Bakugan Battle Club. Dedicated to Mother's Day but is kind of a downer, so see how it feels.**

* * *

Red and pink carnations...

A small, golden-framed photograph...

And a few copper pennies.

Shun carried with him in his bag those items as he payed a visit to his mother's gravestone. Shiori passed away for about half a decade now, and Shun became less distant from his friends slowly by each year.

Especially around a redhead who happened to accompany him.

Alice watched Shun as he placed his offering while she held a small bouquet of white lilies in her hand. It still amazed her that she was the only person whom Shun asked to accompany him to visit his mother's gravestone to pay respect. Out of all people, why her? Dan was his best friend, and their mothers practically looked after the kids together. It didn't make sense.

Shun leaned the photograph at an angle against the gravestone, placed the pennies neatly in front of the photograph, and laid the carnations flat in front of the pennies. He closed his eyes, put his hands together, and mumbled a few words, which Alice couldn't hear clearly but assumed was a prayer of some sort. Following suit, she did what Shun did and said a few words softly.

"Hi Mom." he said out loud. "Today's Mother's Day, so I decided to visit. The only person I brought with me was Alice. Dan, Runo, and the others have to spend their time with their family and all have their mothers with them. Of course, you're not here with me, and Grandfather was never into the mood of this 'holiday.' I brought Alice with me today because she's lost both her parents as well."

_So that's why he brought me here. I should pay my respects to my mother and father sometime soon..._

"I actually don't have much to say, other than that during the vacation days, everyone else has their family to go somewhere for vacation with. I hate to admit it, but their photos―especially Dan's―make me so _jealous_. His Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram are all _spammed_ with posts and pictures of what he's doing all the time."

_He does have a point. They are the outgoing other of people and always take pictures and selcas to remember everything._

"Whatever. Forget about Dan. He and Runo are dating, and unlike our immediate conclusion of Runo being the picture addict, _Dan_ is the one who actually takes more picture than Runo. I'm serious. Even Julie and Billy are incomparable to them. Yes, this is irrelevant, but it reminds me of the days when both you, Dad, and Grandmother were around for us to take a perfectly full family photo."

_I didn't know he had a grandmother. Neither have I seen any other photographs of him or his family...which is just Shun and his grandfather now._

"As for Dad, I think he's still dating that woman whom I really dislike and possibly engaged. If they are to get married, I will most certainly _not_ recognize that woman as my step-mother because you're the only mother in my life...second to Grandmother, who took care of my when you weren't at your best in health. By law, he's still my father, but I don't want to ever see him again.

_Shun should be glad that his father doesn't come back very , all step-mothers are evil __**sometimes**__, __but Shun's hatred for them is pure instinct. But I lost both my parents, so I'm not at a position to judge._

"I think that's enough for today. Since today's Mother's Day and not limited to what kind of 'mother' it refers to, I'll go pay a visit to Grandmother's grave, then." Shun stood up and said to Alice, "You want to say something? I'll be back."

"Sure." Alice walked up to Shiori's gravestone and placed her lilies with the carnation. "Hello Mrs. Kazami," she said softly. "I'm Alice, just a friend of Shun's. It's an honor to be able to be here because other than _my_ family, I've never been to anyone else's grave before. I hope you didn't mind that I only brought lilies.

"Shun's changed a lot over the years. He's not as cold or silent anymore, and he's becoming more open to everyone, but sometimes I feel like he's becoming a little _too_ open. I think he's made a few enemies just by protecting me and others from some people who aren't so nice to us. Either way, he's doing what's best for him and his friends. That's proof that he cares.

"Anyway, this may sound cheesy, but thank you for bringing Shun into this world. He's one of the best, closest, and understanding friends I have. I have to admit, sometimes I feel awkward comfortable around him, but I don't know why. Don't tell him this, but even now, I feel a little awkward yet glad to be here.

"That's all I have to say. May you continue to rest in peace." Alice stood up and turned around, only to see Shun standing directly in front of her. "That was fast. You scared me."

"Well, I can't just leave you here. I was actually here the entire time you were talking."

Alice flustered. "Y-You never went to you Grandmother's grave?! What are you-"

"Let me get this straight." He cleared his throat and continued. "It was me who asked if you wanted to go, and you said yes, but if I just left you behind here, then that would be mean." Shun grabbed Alice's hands playfully and dragged her away.

"O-Okay."

On his way to his Grandmother's grave, Shun stopped walking, making Alice bump into him. "You know, in the very beginning when Mom passed away, the next person whom I saw as a motherly figure was Grandmother, but she passed away of cancer."

"Who was next."

"After that, I saw you as the third motherly figure I had, but as timed passed, that kind of changed."

"What do you mean, 'changed'? Are you-"

Shun stopped short and kissed Alice gently on her lips. "As in _that_ kind of change. Come on."

If only Alice had brought more lilies with her.

_This was a nice Mother's Day after all..._

* * *

**Maybe the only downer in this is Shiori's non-existence as of then, but everything is pretty sweet. Lilies and carnations are wonderful flowers for Mother's Day, and the pennies custom was looked up on Google somewhere. Shun's grandmother is completely made up for the sake of today. Anyway, don't forget to stop by Bakugan Battle Club forum! (the link's on my profile) Read and review! Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!**


End file.
